<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Majesty the Emperor Iwaizumi Hajime by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529881">His Majesty the Emperor Iwaizumi Hajime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emperor Iwaizumi, Happy Ending, M/M, Prince Iwaizumi, Strangers to Lovers, i guess, kinda slow burn, tooru and tobio are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, Tooru Oikawa turned around and started marching straight towards him, a smile never falling from his lips as he bowed in front of Iwaizumi, clenching the basket with herbs in his pretty hands.</p><p>“Sir! I’m Oikawa Tooru. I came here with the herbs my father assigned for you!” He said sweetly. His voice was nice to the ear, and Iwaizumi closed his book slowly, letting it fall onto his lap.</p><p>“What should I do with them Oikawa-kun?” He asked, sliding his eyes over and over Tooru’s full body. </p><p>There was something about this male that made Iwaizumi feel like someone knocked him in the gut and took his breath away, the way Oikawa Tooru seemed like a star. He was gorgeous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Majesty the Emperor Iwaizumi Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slides in*</p><p>writing this was PAIN in the ASS oh my god.<br/>I want to say that i tired my best to research some stuff and used the honorifics Wikipedia told me was a good choice? please, let me know in the comments if something is not right, i will leave the explanation of those below!</p><p>day 027: steel (not much of it bc i focused too much on iwaoi, sorry)</p><p><strong>tenno Heika</strong> - His Majesty the Emperor</p><p><strong>kogo Heika</strong> - Her Majesty the Emperor</p><p><strong>kakka</strong> - the head of the state, in this case, the prefecture, i guess<br/><strong>hidenka</strong> - the prince<br/><strong>sokutai</strong> - clothes worn by the royal family <br/><strong>fusuma</strong> - those sliding door in Japanese architecture </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doctor shut his case, letting the silence linger in the air for a while longer. Iwaizumi sat patiently following the man’s movements with his eyes only, keeping his posture straight and mighty like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The doctor bowed lowly before him and stepped backward, not turning away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, doctor?” Iwaizumi’s mother asked, tangling her fingers in front of her body. The man turned slightly, making sure his body faced both Iwaizumi and his mother, not lifting his eyes to look at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would suggest letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hidenka</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi go to the countryside for a while. Get some fresh air and sun. It would help.” The man said calmly, bowing lower. Iwaizumi had to stop himself from scowling. The capital was busy and some health problems shouldn’t be important enough to send him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>k</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ō</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>g</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ō heika </span>
  </em>
  <span>nodded her head softly and with grace, moving her hand to let the doctor know he was free to go. The man bowed once again and moved backward with a calm “If you excuse me”, sliding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma </span>
  </em>
  <span>after himself. Iwaizumi breathed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I do not want to be sent away from the capital.” He started firmly, placing his hands on his knees and turning his head to face her. She moved a couple of steps towards him, ignoring the etiquette and cupping his cheek in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime-kun. You will not do any good to the capital, or the empire if you are sick, my dear son. A rest would make you stronger.” She said, and Iwaizumi pressed his lips into a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, you know well that if I leave, the capital will turn into a mess.” He pressed, and the woman’s hand fell to her side. She moved away, looking at him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not forget you still have the title of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidenka. Tennō heika </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be fine. I will make sure about it and let you know about everything happening on court weekly.” She said, using the tone that didn’t leave Iwaizumi the space to negotiate. She was right. He was still a hidenka, a mere prince, and as much as he hated to admit it, the Emperor would do fine without him. He nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away, clothes rustling behind her. Just as he stood in front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she stopped and turned her head again to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stay at our estate in Miyagi. They have good doctors there, Hajime-kun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Iwaizumi was alone, sitting on his futon cross-legged, squeezing a handful of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sukotai </span>
  </em>
  <span>tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep, letting his mind wander around the matters he had to leave in the capital. His father was the Emperor, but the man was old and losing his mind, letting his oldest son, his heir and the most important </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidenka </span>
  </em>
  <span>make all the decisions. Leaving him alone, even with his mother was like letting a wild dog loose in a crowd full of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to be a good tennō heika, Hajime-kun!” His friend Bokuto said when they were younger. Iwaizumi smiled, moving his yukata to sit more comfortably. Bokuto’s father was a kakka, but Iwaizumi was too young, too bored and too lost in sake to care about Bokuto’s father. What mattered, was the fact he was allowed to be friends with Bokuto, as well as Ushijima, who wasn’t that fun to hang around with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For now, I’m a prince, Koutarou-kun. This is all that matters.” He responded flatly, moving his hand to let the servants know he wanted more sake. “And I will have to wait to be the tennō heika until my old one dies.” He scowled and Bokuto laughed at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be glad people address you heika or hidenka. I have to listen about my father being the kakka all the time.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi smiled against his cup.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If they didn’t, I would have to cut their heads off, Kou.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get Kunimi to me.” He said shortly, pacing on the palace’s corridors, not sparing a glance towards people who stopped mid-track and bowed to him, to show him respect. He didn’t have the time for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kunimi-san is busy getting ready for the journey,</span>
  <em>
    <span> hidenka-sama</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The girl whispered, stuttering over her words more times Iwaizumi could count. He stopped and sent her a cold glare, which made her lower her head in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, get Kunimi to me. If you make me repeat myself one more time, you can go back to the place you came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl bowed, and moved quickly, leaving Iwaizumi alone. Good. He continued his quick trip to the working chambers just to steal last glances towards the matters the Emperor would have to take care of. Annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Matsukawa, kneeling on the floor and writing with a brush, listening carefully to every word </span>
  <em>
    <span>kōgō heika </span>
  </em>
  <span>was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” Iwaizumi said, nodding his head at her. She was a woman, ranked higher than he was by status, yet he paid her respects due to the fact she was his mother, and he loved her with his whole heart. The woman smiled at him and gestured at Matsukawa to stop writing for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime-kun.” She greeted him, standing up from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be taking Kunimi and Matsukawa with me to Miyagi if you let me.” He declared, noticing with the edge of his eye the way Matsukawa snapped his head up, looking at her majesty and the prince for a second before he remembered he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to and forced his eyes to meet the parchment again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe Matsukawa-kun should stay here and do his work, Hajime-kun.” His mother said calmly, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sokutai </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wore shuffling as she linked her fingers in front of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsukawa was teaching this boy, Kindaichi how to do it. He is as good as Matsukawa himself now, it will be good practice for him.” He pressed, and his mother sighed, glancing at Matsukawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. But if the kid does badly, I will be blaming this on you, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I put my trust in that kid.” He shrugged slightly, hearing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma </span>
  </em>
  <span>slide open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kōgō Heika, Hidenka </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi. I heard you called for me?” Kunimi said quietly, bowing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you and Matsukawa to Miyagi with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The estate in Sendai wasn’t even half as big as the one in Tokyo but there was something in it that put Iwaizumi at ease. It was much smaller and less expensive, and he allowed himself to stop wearing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sokutai, </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead wearing a simple yukata that still showed he was a noble. If he wanted to rest, he didn’t need to have people jumping around him and walking on their tippy-toes, and he certainly didn’t need the whole Sendai and the rest of Miyagi to know the son of the Emperor was there. The only people who needed to know were the Miyagi’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kakka, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the doctor who was supposed to be checking up on him called the best in Sendai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t have the whole empire looking at his hands, he allowed himself to relax a little, drop the titles and let both Matsukawa and Kunimi drop the honorifics, allowing them to simply call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime-san. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forced himself to stop thinking about Tokyo and his mother and definitely his father, focusing on the fresh air and the books he finally had time to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor in Sendai was way nicer than the one in Tokyo, he thought. He was a middle-aged man with gentle hands and a warm smile, moving around him with ease even when he knew Hajime was the son of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tennō Heika Iwaizumi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be checking up on Hidenka Hajime every four days, and I will send my son with herbs every day.” The man said, sending him a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, I enjoy good intentions but I do not need rumors to spread.” Iwaizumi called softly, crossing his legs on his seat. The doctor stopped and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. Tooru doesn’t know you’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I simply told him you are a noble allowed to stay in the estate. He’s your age and he’s a good kid, Hajime-san.” The doctor shut his case and bowed to him, straightening his back when Iwaizumi moved his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, I will allow it. I will be awaiting him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru Oikawa seemed to be glowing. His smile was warm and bright and his eyes were shining as he entered the estate, skipping a step and knocking on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting for someone to allow him to go inside. Iwaizumi watched as Matsukawa slid the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma </span>
  </em>
  <span>and furrowed his brows at Tooru Oikawa, nodding in understanding at the words that slipped past Tooru’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tooru Oikawa turned around and started marching straight towards him, a smile never falling from his lips as he bowed in front of Iwaizumi, clenching the basket with herbs in his pretty hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir! I’m Oikawa Tooru. I came here with the herbs my father assigned for you!” He said sweetly. His voice was nice to the ear, and Iwaizumi closed his book slowly, letting it fall onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do with them Oikawa-kun?” He asked, sliding his eyes over and over Tooru’s full body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about this male that made Iwaizumi feel like someone knocked him in the gut and took his breath away, the way Oikawa Tooru seemed like a star. He was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Of course, I can show you if you want, sir!” Tooru straightened his back, flashing him another pretty and blinding smile and even if it wasn’t in Iwaizumi’s business to take care of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>herbs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he nodded slowly to let Tooru know he could explain everything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi always enjoyed art. He enjoyed the painting, the expensive porcelain from China, the books, and poetry. He loved steel jewelry with diamonds and rubies. He loved to lose himself in music, watch people dance, or even sing. He loved every single piece of art in the world, yet as stupid as it sounded, looking at Tooru he couldn’t find anything as beautiful as this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Tooru speak, nodded his head and hummed in agreement as the son of the doctor talked, briefly paying attention to everything that came out of Tooru’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kunimi.” He said after Tooru Oikawa already left with a bow, a wave of his perfect hand and a promise he will come the next day. The basket with herbs stood next to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hajime-san?” Kunimi asked, reaching out for the herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendai’s air truly did wonders because two weeks later he was feeling like a newborn Hajime. He had the energy, he stopped fainting every five hours  and his mental state was much, much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Tooru who was crouching next to the bushes in the forest, picking up the herbs he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you tell me your name is the same as the son of the Emperor, Hajime-san?” He asked, not even looking at Iwaizumi who was carrying the same basket Tooru took with himself the first day he saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much yes.” He shrugged. He couldn’t tell Oikawa that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact, Iwaizumi Hajime. For Tooru, he was just a simple noble from the other side of the empire, sick of his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since you’re a noble, you probably know him. Wait,” the taller man stopped and looked back at him “do you actually know </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidenka</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime bit down a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I say I do?” He asked, raising one brow. Seconds later, Oikawa was on his feet, hovering over the prince and looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he? Are you like, allowed to talk about him? I won’t get mad if you’re not.” Oikawa was sweet like that, talking with excitement about things he was interested in. Hajime couldn’t really bring him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s busy.” He started, giving Tooru the basket and moving to sit on a small chair he tugged along with himself. “You know, with all of that prince stuff</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wouldn’t call it anything interesting. Preventing war if it’s needed, meeting with nobles, talking over sake, telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>kōgō heika </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s not interested in marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not? The girls in Tokyo are always wondering if he is.” Oikawa mumbled, turning back to his work. Iwaizumi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never met anyone who was interesting enough to make him think about marriage. Wait, you said, girls in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tokyo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I study in Tokyo. Most of the time, at least, but my family needed help. I came to Sendai and I will stay there because that’s what my family needs. My younger brother feels good there and as long as he’s healthy and happy, I am too.” Tooru explained, standing up to drop the herbs to the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved for a while, walking in silence. Hajime let Tooru focus on his job, wandering behind him and thinking. Once Tooru found what he needed, he crouched down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you have a younger brother, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Sorry. His name is Tobio. He’s a sweet kid, really talented. He’s kinda sickly, that’s why we’re staying in Sendai. Fresh air, mountains, some water. It’s like magic on kids,” the male sent him a glance “and nobles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled softly. Iwaizumi liked it. He enjoyed those moments he talked with Tooru not having to worry about his status, what waited for him at home and what he had to do in the future. Tooru was warm and soft, and Iwaizumi </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go back to Tokyo one day?” He asked slowly. Tooru hummed, stood up, and cleaned his yukata up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once Tobio is old enough to take care of himself like an adult, not a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grasped onto that thought, biting down a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime-san!” Matsukawa called out the second they walked back into the estate and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is something burning?” He asked, just slightly annoyed he couldn’t finish talking with Tooru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. A letter from your mother arrived. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>important.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matsukawa said, handing him the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned, broke the seal and unrolled it, skimming his eyes over the letters quickly. He took a shaky breath and looked up, handing Matsukawa the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you burn it. No one, let me repeat myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>can know what’s in the letter.” He hissed, following Matsukawa’s movements with his eyes. When he was sure the letter was gone, he turned to Tooru who was looking at him worriedly. “I’m sorry, but I need you to go now. This is family business and I can’t risk anything here, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hear what Oikawa was saying. His senses were filled with only one sentence of the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tennō Heika is dying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent one more month in Sendai before a letter from his mother arrived, calling him to come to Tokyo as quickly as he was able to. He burned the letter, stood up, and stormed out of his chamber, not even bothering to slide the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusuma </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kunimi.” He called out, and the said man moved his head to meet his eyes. “We’re leaving in two hours. Get everything ready, I need to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t spare Kunimi a second glance as he moved, almost running outside of the estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>noren </span>
  </em>
  <span>with kanji letters for ‘Doctor’ in Sendai wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. He asked here and there, moved with his intuition, and soon he stood in front of Tooru Oikawa, panting hard. Tooru watched him with his eyes wide, mouth opening and closing every couple of seconds, his eyes falling like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Hajime was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, listen to me. I need to go back home, and I won’t ask for anything now. I know you have family here and I know you won’t leave now but… I can promise you, I will come back to you in a couple of years and ask you to marry me, okay?” He said quickly. He knew it was unromantic and not noble at all, yet he needed to know Tooru would want that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime,” Tooru started, and just for once he sounded so small and unsure Iwaizumi wanted to stay and hold him for the rest of his life. He couldn’t. “I… I don’t think I will ever fall in love with anyone else so… take your time, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silent promise in the way Iwaizumi brushed his lips over Oikawa Tooru’s cheek before he turned around and left noticing the way Matsukawa was waiting for him with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all ready to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi-san. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime didn’t turn around as they drove out of Sendai.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Hajime, but you can’t leave Tokyo because of a boy.” His mother hissed, and he turned his face around to stare at her indifferently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m the Emperor now. I can do whatever I want. Besides, it won’t be for long. I’m pretty sure you can handle things for me.” He said as calm as ever. She couldn’t stop him. He was twenty-seven, he made a promise four years before and he was going to make sure to visit Sendai again. Even if he had to go back to Tokyo empty-handed and with a broken heart, he had to keep his word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to make you stay here, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stood up, slowly moving to go out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is, you can not do anything. I’m going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendai was as refreshing as it was four years before. He heard the chatter of people outside, probably gossiping about what the Emperor was doing in Sendai out of all the places. He didn’t move until Matsukawa stopped them and told him they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaky breath out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tennō Heika Iwaizumi” </span>
  </em>
  <span>rang through the air as he stepped outside, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>misu </span>
  </em>
  <span>covering his eyes. The people bowed lowly, but all he had in his mind was moving towards the house with the white </span>
  <em>
    <span>noren </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it, black letters forming “Doctor” like a promise Iwaizumi once made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was. The old doctor Oikawa, bowing deeply. Iwaizumi was sure there was the same, warm expression on his face like when Iwaizumi was just a prince. Next to him stood a boy he guessed was Tobio, the reason he waited patiently. He seemed healthy, strong, and happy, almost as tall as he remembered Oikawa to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru Oikawa.” He said, sliding his eyes towards the last person. “May I come inside and talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime was known for his love for art. He turned the palace into a whole art gallery, spent his nights listening to best musicians, and hanged the prettiest paintings on his walls. He built schools and hospitals, renovated old buildings, appreciated sculptures, and met with artists from all over Japan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could beat the sight of Tooru against his satin sheets, arching his back so sweetly and smiling up at him lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime had the world on its knees, able to have everything he wanted with a snap of his fingers. He was a better Emperor than his father. He was peaceful and thoughtful, strict yet fond of his people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could beat the way he slid the yukata off of his shoulders in his chamber and walked up to his lover, best friend, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could beat the feeling he had in his chest as Tooru called out his name so prettily and he was once again reminded of the first time he saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like someone has kicked him in the gut, leaving him breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years later, able to call Iwaizumi Tooru his, the beauty of his loved one still had the same impact on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s smile never stopped being so big, warm, and bright. Not when he had Hajime on his side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>